Koi No Tenshi Maiorite
by Shibaryou
Summary: An unlikely someone is visited by a Christmas ghost...


Koi No Tenshi Maiorite

By Shibaryou

Hmph. They may think I am gone. I am still here.

...Just powerless. No, now I am just a ghost of my former self, Vamdemon, wandering this pathetic world. The most I can do is haunt a house.

Damn those Chosen Children! It is their fault that I am cursed to wander this world for eternity! Not the Digital World, not the one place I would have a chance of regaining my power in!

Such is to be expected, I tried to kill them, I am a Demon type Digimon, it is only natural that I receive eternal damnation for my actions. It happened to Devimon, it happened to Etemon, it happened to me. The Dark Masters suffered an even worse fate, they actually succeeded in their plans. Devimon, Etemon and even I got off easy. I screwed up twice and managed to remain in this purgatory.

Or perhaps this is Hell. I am trapped on the world I wished to conquer, I have to watch the ones that defeated me grow and experience things I wish I could experience.

Damn it, what I would not give for a bite of that Motomiya brat's candy cane right now. I stand right next to him and he is unaware of my presence. I could try to tear his head off, but it would not do me any good. I am Vamdemon, but I am not. I am the spirit of the once great, undefeatable, Vamdemon. Not VenomVamdemon nor BelialVamdemon.

Hmph, it has been a year since my brief reign of terror as BelialVamdemon. That form was quite enjoyable to be in. Yes, yes, the fear I brought to those brats...

...Then of course, there was my 'Christmas Spirit' with the late gift of whatever they desired.

I gave Hikari a world in which humans and digimon lived in harmony. I said I would be damned before that happened, and now look at me.

I gave Takeru a reunited family. Hmph, that still happened somewhat.

Miyako got a bloody feast of desserts! Not that she cared to offer me a bite. Hn, then again, I would prefer blood to chocolate cake. Oh, there I go again, thinking of food. I blame that Motomiya brat next to me at the train station. I have not eaten in a year, I would even accept a lick of that candy cane.

I growl, stomping my somewhat visible foot on the ground. Daisuke pays me no heed. He does not realize I stand next to him, actually envious of the brat because he can eat!

There he goes, off to a Christmas party with Ken and his friends.

Christmas. What an odd time of year. I watched it many times as that voice in the back of Yukio Oikawa's head. However, not as well as I can now. Yukio was a dark man, even for my tastes. He remained in his apartment throghout most of December. Even I said, "Get some fresh air, you hermit" once or twice. Those were the few times he ever ignored me.

I really do not see a point in it. The traditions are, to be quite honest, stupid.

Putting a tree indoors? Insane.

Giving gifts? Expensive.

Decorating? Meaningless.

Putting lights on the outside of one's house? Ugly.

Expecting some guy to squeeze his fat ass down a chimney to give gifts? I will not even comment on that one.

Still, I cannot ignore this feeling whenever I see the Chosen Children talk about this 'Christmas Party' they want to throw. I believe it is a deeper feeling of envy.

"It's not envy."

"Shut up, Ichijouji."

Osamu chuckles to himself, how I hate when he does that. He has been following me all week, I cannot think of any way to avoid him. A seven foot tall vampire tends to stand out in any crowd, he manages to find me everywhere I go, "I see that someone is a Scrooge this year."

"...Pardon me?" I give him a confused stare, finally turning to aknowledge his presence.

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Ebenezer Scrooge was an old miser who hated Christmas and saw no point in the holiday. You should read the book someday."

"I will consider it within this century." I mutter, "What do you want with me?"

Osamu shrugged, "It's hard to find another ghost that isn't busy this time of year."

"Not where you came from." I motion to a set of white wings on Osamu's back.

"Hm? Oh, these?" Osamu flexed the wings, "Best way to travel from Heaven to Earth, you know."

"No, I would not know, considering that I have been damned to roam this damned planet until the damned end of time!"

Osamu chuckles at my use of the word 'damn' three times in the same sentence, "Of course, Ebenezer. Everyone atones sooner or later, at least, those cursed to this planet. The ones down there," Osamu pointed to the ground, "never. They lack a certain something in their hearts."

"Oh, that will be good for a laugh." I chuckle, "Me? Up there? Have you seen anything that I have done?"

"I was there for all of your on-Earth carnage." Osamu shrugs, "If you're not down there-"

"This is my Hell, Ichijouji." I snap.

"...Maybe." He shrugs, flapping those stupid wings of his, "Either way, I have a party to attend. Care to join me? You know, Angels get a few privileges that ghosts don't get."

"Like what?" I ask as he floats into the air, "Frequent flyer miles?" I chuckle. He gives me a blank stare.

"You don't know who Ebenezer Scrooge is, and yet, you know what frequent flyer miles are?"

"I once 'haunted' an electronics store." I reply, "I learned a few things about Earth from television."

Osamu chuckles, "Touche. I've only been here a week, you know we get satelite up there." He motioned to the sky, "Ten thousand channels."

I roll my eyes, "And high speed internet, too?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

Osamu extends his hand, "Care to join me? Like I said, angels get to do things ghosts can't."

I glance to the train Daisuke had boarded. It was still there, about a minute until boarding.

Osamu, as usual, seemed to know what I was thinking, "I guess it would be fun to take a train ride. Ever ride one?"

"No."

"It's kinda fun."

"How? A moving box crowded with people is fun?"

"Like crowds matter." Osamu 'punched' a man passing by. His hand went through his shoulder.

"Touche, Ichijouji." I mutter. Why is this brat so damn friendly to me? I would have expected a 'Why are you not rotting Hell right now?' by now. He has been following me for a week.

We board the train, he floats in while I walk. As a ghost, I cannot fly like I could in life. Another perk those angels seem to get.

The train begins to move with a sudden jolt. I fall forward, landing hard on my face.

Sadly, for ghosts, we still feel pain in some ways.

"That's what these things are for." Osamu pointed to a pole and a hanging bar to hold onto.

"I cannot touch them, remember?" I reply, looking up at the floating boy with a glare.

"Oops." Osamu says, sliding down one of the poles. He helps me get up. Another angel perk. They can touch 'real things.' Ghosts only touch grounds, it it was keeps us from sinking into Hell. If it can be walked on, I can touch it with any part of my body. There is also a wide definition for 'can be walked on.' I discovered that the hard way...

...I was on a horizontal flagpole and I lost my balance. Let us leave it at that!

I glanced to the back of the train. Daisuke was reading a magazine, listening to music on a portable 'cd player.' See? Television has taught me a few things about this world.

Osamu stood next to Daisuke, giving me an inviting look. I shrugged, rolling my eyes and stepping on the opposite side of Daisuke.

"Having fun on your first train ride?" Osamu asked.

"Oh, barrels of fun." I say, sarcastically.

"You certainly are fun to be around in the holidays."

"I find no point in Christmas. Why bother with it?"

"It's a fun time of year." Osamu replied, "A religious holiday, peace on Earth, good will to all people. It is better to give than to receive and all that."

"Then what is the story behind keeping a tree indoors?"

Osamu shrugged, "Old tradition."

I sigh, "Humans mystify me."

"Digimon bent on world domination mystify me." Oh, a sarcastic blow. I was waiting for one of those.

"I was forced to give it up."

"Oh, I was referring to another Digimon." Osamu said.

"...Right." I roll my eyes. Who else could he be talking about?

Osamu glances over Daisuke's shoulder, reading his magazine.

I look at the sky. A full moon.

Somehow, I had always found peace in the light of a full moon. Even on Earth, it seems somewhat comforting. It was one of the few times I felt content, that nothing was wrong. I suppose it comes from my vampiric persona. After all, we are creatures of the night.

Then again, being a ghost goes give me something I could not experience in life. I could be in sunlight. I admit, I felt a bit of joy not turning into a pile of ashes as I walked through a park one warm afternoon. It was unlike the full moon.

The full moon brings me peace.

The bright sun brings me some joy. Not much, but once in a while, I feel better about my situation, just being in its warm rays.

The train comes to a halt. I manage to stay on my feet this time.

"Good, you learned how to stand." Osamu laughs.

"Shut up." I mutter.

Daisuke, still reading his magazine, walks to the exit. This must be his stop.

Osamu and I follow.

"So, you excited?" Osamu asks.

"About what?"

"This is your first christmas as a ghost, right?"

"...Somewhat."

"A good way to start is with a party." Osamu chuckled, "Every christmas, I follow Ken around, hoping he'll go to a party or something. Now? I follow you around knowing Ken will go to a party."

I shrug, "Why do you bother?"

"Because I feel like it." The angel-boy floats past me, "Come on!"

"I am coming!" I shouted, "I cannot fly, in case you have forgotten!"

"Sorry."

I growl. Osamu slows down enough for me to catch up to him. He still hovers a good three feet above the ground. I think he likes taunting me that way.

We follow Daisuke around the next two blocks silently. I had not noticed until now, but, Daisuke had a small package with him. It was kept in his coat pocket, he would occaisionally check on it now and then.

"What is the point of giving gifts?" I ask, "Why waste the time or the money?"

"It lets you feast upon the food of generosity, Ebenezer Scrooge."

"What?"

"Nothing." Osamu laughs. What is so great about that book he keeps mentioning? Perhaps I should haunt a library.

Oh, wait, I cannot touch books. I can stand on the tables, but I can only read the damned titles or watch over someone else's shoulder. No, back to haunting Circut City and watching television.

We approach Ken's apartment building. Daisuke gets into an elevator, Osamu and I board with him.

Osamu, while Daisuke checks his package, presses the button to floor two. Ken's floor, I am assuming.

"Huh?" Daisuke scratches his head, wondering when he had pressed the button.

Osamu giggles to himself. I roll my eyes.

"Childish." I mutter.

"And you weren't tempted to do something like that once or twice?"

I roll my eyes, "...Once."

"Just once?"

"Just now, twice." I reply.

"Why is that?"

"They put angels on trees sometimes, correct?" I ask, somewhat innocently.

Osamu nods, "Yeah, why?"

"If I could touch it, I would get a tree, and you would tell me if it hurts to have it shoved up your ass after I 'decorate' it."

Osamu laughs, spreading his wings and lowering to the ground, "Low. Blow. Vamdemon. But a good one!"

I remain silent.

The elevator doors open, Daisuke exits. We follow him. Osamu decides to speed up a bit after my threat, he reaches Ken's door before Daisuke. To be honest, I meant it in jest.

Wait. In jest?

I stop walking.

It just dawned on me that I had actually made a joke. A joke in front of that Ichijouji brat.

Oh, wonderful. I am being overcome with 'Christmas Spirit!' If I hang around this annoying angel much longer, I may begin sing Jingle Bells! Or, Heaven forbid, decorate a tree without Osamu as an ornament!

"What are you waiting for?" Osamu shouts, motioning to the closed door, "Santa Claus?"

I shake my head, I continue walking forward. Damn, what the hell is happening to me?

Osamu passes through the door. I follow him. At least ghosts can still pass through anything considered a wall, which is 'anything you can bump into.'

The apartment is lit up with lights, decorated with streamers and Christmas bulbs.

...Wonderful. I am actually in the presence of one of those strange indoor trees.

Looking at one in person, I suppose it is somewhat nice to look at, but why a tree? Why not a pole or something that does not dry up and drop pine needles everywhere?

"Merry Christmas, Daisuke." Ken bows his head to Daisuke. Daisuke laughs.

"Heya, Ken!"

I roll my eyes, "Oh, great, I share a party with the ones that killed me." I sigh.

"I don't see why it should bother you." Osamu gives me a strange look, "It's a party."

I shrug, "And what do I do, now?"

"They cannot see you nor hear you, Ebenezer." He says, mentioning that damn book again. He sees my confused look, "I'll show you, okay?"

I shrug again, not saying anything.

The chosen children proceed into another room.

"Kitchen. Now." Osamu motions to the kitchen, floating through the wall. I follow.

Inside, there is a large variety of food. Cookies, candy, candy canes. Also, a large bowl of a red liquid. It probably is not blood, but it would be nice if it was.

Osamu dips a cup into the bowl, filling it, "Here." He holds the cup to my hand.

"I cannot touch it."

"If an angel touches it, you can touch it if the angel lets you." He explains.

I shrug. At worst, Ken has to clean up a mess, what harm will that do? I reach for the cup, taking it from his hand. I am a bit surprised. He was serious?

"Drink it. It's punch." Osamu dunks another cup into the punch.

I sniff this 'punch' thing. It smells incredibly sweet. I sip it.

...Not bad. A bit sweet for my tastes, but as the first thing to drink I have had in almost a year, it is good. I sip it once more.

"Like it? Cherry flavored."

"Do you do this every year?" I ask.

"Sort of. Since Ken got his friends, I've been doing this. Before, I'd just be there for him in spirit." I wonder if he meant that as a pun, "He doesn't really need me anymore, this might be my last year doing this."

"Such a shame." I say, secretly hiding some of the joy I will have the next year without Osamu's presence.

Osamu hands me a candy cane, "I think you'll like this. You did want a lick of Daisuke's, right?"

I sigh, "Is one of those 'Angel Perks' you mentioned the ability to read minds?"

"No, I just watched you stare at it for a good ten minutes."

I took the candy cane, "...Thank you." I say. I lick it.

Mint? That is what they taste like.

"Good?"

"I was not expecting mint." I say, "But, it is good."

"Oh, some of them are cherry, or chocolate-mint."

I cannot believe I am actually holding somewhat of a conversation with this angel. I have not glared at him yet, "Cherry flavored?"

"Like the punch." Osamu says, "They're the rainbow colored ones."

I catch myself almost sucking on the candy cane. I stop, just giving it small licks, "I saw a few of the rainbow colored ones. They are a bit too festive for me."

Osamu shrugged, "I think they're too sweet, to be honest. Ken likes them, though."

"That surprises me, I did not see him as one to like sweets."

"He as a small sweet tooth, he only likes certain sweets." Osamu smiles, "Let's go into the other room, I bet they'll sing Christmas carols any minute." He refils his punch and takes a cookie.

I gave him a confused look, "What of this food?"

"Oh, as long as it touches us in some way, they won't see it. Angel perk."

"You certainly get a lot of perks." I mutter as we continue into the other room.

Sure enough, the chosen children are standing together around a piano by the Christmas Tree (ironically, with an angel on top).

They sing Jingle Bells. I know this song from hearing it in the mall.

Osamu had joined in with the others. I remain silent, licking my candy cane and sipping my punch. I have gotten used to the sweet flavor. I actually like it, somewhat.

"Join in!" Osamu shouts.

I shake my head.

"C'mon! It's Jingle Bells! There's no-one alive or dead that doesn't know this song!"

I shake my head once more, "...I cannot sing."

"Try it! They can't hear you!"

I sigh. Well, Osamu had been somewhat nice to me this night. I might as well.

Wait, listen to yourself, Vamdemon! You are supposed to hate Osamu, not sing carols with him!

"...Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh... ...hey," I sing. Osamu gives me a 'you can do better than that' look, "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" I sing louder, joining in with the rest.

None of them sing on the same key, the sound is somewhat bad, but...

They still sing. They are having fun. Why is singing a stupid repetitive song fun?

Better question, why am I singing it, too? Why am I...almost...enjoying it?

They sing two more songs, Deck The Halls (I knew a little bit of that one) and Silent Night (I was lost). Then the gift exchange.

I watch as they actually exchange gifts. I see no point in it, yet... I get that feeling again, the one I get everytime I see someone do this. It started when I joined in the song, then grew when this gift exchange started. What the hell is it? It must be envy!

"You're having a good time." Osamu says, "That's what that feeling is."

"...Excuse me?"

"I know you're trying to figure out what it is. You stopped hating them, at least while this is happening."

"Do not tell me who I do and do not hate, Ichijouji!" I snap, "These brats took everything from me!"

"And yet you still joined them for a Christmas party."

"You dragged me here!"

"I invited you, you chose to come."

I open my mouth to speak, but I say nothing. He is right. If I had not wanted to come, I would have just given Osamu an obscene gesture or comment and left while he went to this party.

I look back to those brats. Each of them, opening gifts from each other, having fun.

...Damn it. He is right. I am actually feeling. This so-called 'Christmas Spirit' that everyone is talking about.

"...Merry Christmas." Osamu says to me, smiling somewhat.

I shrug, "You will not hear those words from me, Ichijouji. You know that." I try to sound somewhat myself. I doubt he believes me.

Osamu shrugs, "I try." He smiles again, "Come with me."

"Leaving already?" I ask.

"Sort of. Just for a few minutes. I have an idea."

Osamu leaves the apartment. I follow, passing through the wall.

"Touch my robe, Ebenezer." Osamu says.

"What?"

"Take my hand." He holds his hand to me, "Just trust me."

I take his hand. He flies off. I almost shout in surprise as he lifts me with him, "What the hell are you doing?" All right, I do shout.

"You'll see."

I tighten my grip on Osamu's hand. He certainly is flying quite high. Even in life, I did not fly as high as this.

He finally begins to descend, dropping me off a few feet in front of a building. He floats above me for a moment, "Good, it closed early on the holidays." He says, flying forward. I chase after him on foot, as usual.

We enter the building.

"A library?" I ask.

Osamu flies to a shelf, "Just wait by that table." He rises into the air, pointing to a table about ten feet away, "You can sit in a chair, right?"

I nod. Ghosts can also sit. We are limited to passing through things, walking on the ground and sitting. That is about it.

I walk to the table as Osamu flies off to parts unknown.

It is a few minutes before he returns with a book in hand. He drops it in front of me, "Here, you can read this one. Remember what I said about angels and touching things?"

I look at the title. A Christmas Carol.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, "You are being unusually nice to someone such as I."

"It's Christmas." Osamu smiles, "Besides, you got stuck up here instead of down there. That tells me you're not all bad."

"...I am all bad." I reply.

"Sure you are." Osamu floats off, "I have a party to return to, Vamdemon. Merry Christmas." He flies off.

I open the cover of the book. A book to read.

I let out a sigh, looking back up, "...Merry Christmas." I whisper.

The End


End file.
